Hailie's song
by Taichi Princess
Summary: Matt and Sora's divorse becomes to much for him, and his daughter is the only thing that keeps him going. What happens when his life becomes even more confusing, and she begins seeing less of him? (some Yolei/Matt. You've been warned)


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I don't own this song. It's "Hailie's Song" by Eminem. I fell in love with it right away, and I thought I HAD to write it. I mean, how many Eminem song-fics do you see?

Notes: Hey everyone. I am in TOTAL love with this song, so don't beat me up over it!!! Yes, I know it's Eminem, and I know a lot of people hate him because of what he sings. But I really, really cannot resist writing this. It's really sweet. Oh, and I took out the middle part- I had to if I wanted to keep this below NC-17!

~Hailie's Song~

The divorce had been messy; there was no doubt about that. What had caused it wasn't really clear to anyone. It may have been caused by the death by their oldest son, who killed by a hit and run accident when playing at the park with his friends. They had debated over what to put on his grave stone- that was probably the start of it. Finally, the man caved and let his wife put what she wanted.

_Tyler Ishida,_

_2021-2029._

_The boy friendship and love had created_

_Now rests in God's world;_

_Ours will always miss him._

~*~

Matt stepped out of the courthouse and frowned at the reporters.

"Matt, do you feel the judge was fair?" one asked, shoving a microphone into his face. He studied her- expensive glasses, dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes; no doubt she was one of those pretty girl reporters who cared more about her make-up than the events she reported on.

"What do you have to say to your wife?" a man questioned; Matt assumed he was the same as the woman.

"What caused the divorce?"

"Mr. Ishida does not have any time to answer your questions"

"Screw his time! The public wants to know!"

Matt suddenly had the urge to punch the almond eyed woman. Instead, he calmly walked down the cleared walkway and into his limo. The blonde astronaut glanced out the window as the door closed, trying to spot his wife.

Then he saw her. She pushed through the reporters, daughter in hand. The young child, Hailie, began crying. Sora's rose colored eyes met Matt's; she calmly looked away.

_Eh, probably didn't see me, he shrugged. __Windows are tinted. He then set his eyes on the child, feeling a lump form in his throat. She disappeared into the blue corvette after a minute, and was soon followed by her mother._

~

_Some days I sit, starin out the window  
Watchin this world pass me by.  
Sometimes I think there's nothin to live for;   
I almost break down and cry.  
~_

The carrier of friendship scratched the back of his head and continued to watch MTV. It was an old music video marathon, and he figured that he would be on it. After all, he was about as big as the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC at that time.

_"Five, four, three, two, one…" came an echoing voice. __"__And now, the number three video of 2001"_

The screen showed two young children- one a boy, one a girl- sitting beneath a tree. As the music began, they slowly became older and older.

_You got a boy, you got a girl, sitting underneath a tree. They sit there every day… But even though you may think this is the way that things should be, it may not always be that way..._

It showed the girl fade away, leaving the blonde boy- Matt alone.

"Damn. She had some nice legs!" Matt said to himself. He chuckled softly as the younger version of him pulled her up.

A soft cry interrupted the blonde man's thoughts. He jumped up and looked around.

"Hailie?" he cautiously called. Matt walked through the white walled room and to the stairs; they spiraled upward until finally disappearing into the eerie darkness. He ran his hand along the wall, trying to find the light switch.

Once he did, he turned on the lights and pulled himself up the staircase. The crying continued to echo through the house. Matt broke into a run as he reached the top of the stairs. He abruptly stopped in front of a door with little moons and stars painted onto it; he opened the door and looked around.

Nothing.

A bare mattress sat at the end of the room, as did a dresser. Normally the pink walls would be covered with posters of Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, even Miss Piggy. The floor would be so covered with toys, you couldn't see the white carpet below. Now, only a bear the size of his palm sat there. He picked it up and sat down on the bed.

"I'm going crazy" he sighed, not hearing the cries anymore.

~  
_Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time? _

~  
            She sat her car, honking her horn.

"Yamato Ishida! Get your ass out here!" Sora yelled. "Never say that word, Hailie"

"Ok mommy" the red haired girl nodded and turned back to the butterfly outside her window.

"Yeah, yeah" Matt pulled a navy colored shirt over his bare chest and yanked the door open. He walked down the walkway, kicking away flowers that stood in his way; he was able to keep the mansion, Sora had wanted the Suburban house- her favorite. He remembered how excited she was when they had first looked at the 

Her beautiful eyes had held a spark Matt had never seen in them before. It was as if she was in another world; as if she was watching the next part of their lives go by. Well, what she wanted the next chapter of their lives to be like.

"We can put the baby's room in here" she smiled, leaning on the door frame. Sora glanced at her pregnant stomach, smile widening. "And that one can be Tyler's."

"Where will we sleep?" Matt questioned, coming down from the upstairs study.

"Oh… um… sofa?" they laughed. "Alright, we'll have to add on"

Matt ran his hands across the blue walls, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah"

"Matt, I'm in love!"

"We've been married for 5 years, and you just found that out" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Very funny. You know I mean with the house"

He remembered her saying the last line very clearly. Had she ever loved him, or did she just marry him because of his fame? She had sure acted as if she was in love for a while… but then again, so did every other girl. Every other **fangirl.**

"Hey Hailie!" he waved at his daughter. "Sora"

"Uh-huh" the carrier of love unbuckled her daughter and lifted her out of her car seat. Hailie smiled and ran into her dad's arms.

"Daddy!" she cried, looking into his face.

~  
_But then I see my baby,  
Suddenly I'm not crazy.  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes.  
~  
            "And then I told Jason that it wasn't his block, and it was my block. And he said since it had a I on it, it had to be his block because his last name is Ichijouji. Then I said that my last name is Ishida, and he said no because my last name's Takenouchi" Hailie took a bite out of her hotdog. "Isn't my last name Ishida?"_

"No, honey. Your mommy changed it to Takenouchi" Matt explained, wanting to scream. If it wasn't for the court saying Matt had to get visitation rights, Sora would have probably shut him out of Hailie's life.

"Then why is Tyler's last name Ishida?"

"Huh?"

"On his grave, Tyler's last name is Ishida"

"Oh. Well, that's because your mom didn't want to change it"

"She said she did to Gary"

Matt sighed. Sometimes Hailie reminded him of Tai- talked before she thought, especially when it came to his ex wife's boyfriend.

"Well, your mom isn't gonna get her way with that" he muttered.

"Ooh! Daddy! Horseys!" Matt looked across the fairgrounds and smiled. A small circle of pony's sat in the end. "Can I go? Please, please, please?"

"Yeah, sure" he grabbed her hand and started walking across the hay-covered ground. She began swinging it back and forth.

"Horsie, horsie, horsie!" she sang.

~*~

Matt smiled and snapped a picture. His daughter rode around on a small, brown spotted pony. She smiled, waved, then laughed. The barrier of Friendship laughed also, figuring it was contagious.

_She's so happy, he pondered. __It's not like Sora and I even got a divorce. I don't even think she even realizes she'll never see __Tyler__ again._

He shook his head, not wanting to break down. He took one last picture as the ride slowed to a halt. Hailie was lifted off her horse and showed to the exit. She ran over to him, red hair flying, and jumped into his arms.

"Can I go again?"

"Sorry, honey. But we have to get going"

~  
_Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders;   
Everyone's leanin on me.  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over,  
But then she comes back to me.  
~_

"Matt"

"Sora" he nodded his head in the normal greeting. He watched his daughter run into the house, chasing their cat.

"She's filthy" Sora wrinkled her nose.

"We went to the fair" Matt leaned back and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He flew out of the neighborhood and onto the highway, feeling the wind fly through his hair. "Don't know why I did that, but aw well" Matt laughed and started going faster and faster.

~*~

_Seven  years__ later_

Matt opened his eyes, smelling the familiar smell of perfume; his lids began up droop again. He felt the figure he held slip out of bed.

"Oh, you're awake" Yolei slightly jumped.

"Surprised?" Matt smiled.

"Yeah. You normally sleep until twelve" she replied, wiggling her hips as she slipped into her faded jeans. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a purple tank top.

"Where you goin today?" he questioned.

"Ken's week is over. I get the brats now" she replied.

"So I'm guessing I won't see you for two more weeks."

"Nope" Yolei shook her head. Ken and her had divorced last year, and he got the children one week for every two weeks she had them.

"Alright" he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. After having three kids, she still had a freakishly thin figure. "Then let's make this one count" he pulled her back onto the bed.

"You have to pick up Hailie, too" she pointed out as he began kissing her neck.

"And deal with the-"

"Matt, she's your ex wife!"

"So?"

"So, you should be nice. She's the mother of your kid, you know."

"You can't prove that"

"Come on" she laughed and pushed him off. "We'll pick em up together."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and through the front door. They walked into the giant driveway and studied the cars.

"We need one that sits six" the carrier of Love and Sincerity spoke.

"The jeep should work" he pulled his Fiancé into the dark blue jeep.

~*~

"Come **on Sora!" Matt yelled and honked the horn. The children in the back laughed and encouraged him to do it again.**

"Hold on! Yeesh" Sora replied from inside the house. "Arg! Marcus!" she grabbed a baby that had began walking out the door. She had remarried the year before, and then had Marcus Prince Jr..

"Hey dad!" a nine-year-old with very long, red hair swung a backpack over her back and smiled. "Bye Mom"

"What about me?"

"Bye _Greg" she yelled to her step dad and rolled her eyes._

"Hi!" the children in the back piped.

"Hey guys… Yolei" she nodded a greeting to Yolei before jumping in the back with the other kids. She still wore her green, gold, and white basketball uniform; she didn't have time to change.

"Hey hun" Matt glared at some teenagers across the street. The girls were gawking at him, as if he was a God. The boys smirked and mouthed _Hey hun to each other. Matt simply turned back to the road and began driving in the direction of Yolei's house._

~  
_My baby girl keeps gettin older,  
I watch her grow up with pride.  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me;  
They just don't see my real side.  
~_

"Mommy, I want food" one of Yolei's children nagged.

"I wanna go swimming" another added.

"Kids, the pool's back at your dad's house" Yolei replied; she sighed as the 5 and 7 year old gave her a disheartened look. "There's a baby pool in the back"

"Yay!" the cried and ran into the backyard, the youngest apparently having forgotten about his stomach. The young woman yawned and listened as someone slowly descended the stairs.

"Er… mom?" the oldest child walked into the kitchen and put her elbows on the counter.

"Hey, Michelle" Yolei replied with a fading smile. "What's wrong?"

"Are you and Mr. Ishida like… uh…?"

"Oh. Well, Michelle…"

"Ew! And you're always telling me to save me till marriage" the purple haired girl seemed to loose the blood in her face.

"Well, this is different," 

"But… ew!" fourteen-year-old screamed and ran up to her room, slamming the door.

"You **wanted to know!" yelled the adult.**

Her child's door creaked open.

"But I didn't think you actually were! Ewwww!" she slammed it again.

The carrier of love and sincerity rolled her eyes upon hearing her daughter scream 'ew' in terror once again.

~*~

"Michelle found out" Yolei replied to Matt's 'what's up?'

"What? How?!"

"She guessed. I think she's still screaming"

The blonde haired boy chuckled.

"I think Hailie might be getting suspicious"

"She's 13, right?"

"Yeah, just turned"

"Yikes, this could be disastrous- two pissed off teens."

He heard a crackle from the other side of the phone, signaling a sigh escaping his lover's mouth.

"Listen Matt, we can't see each other anymore"

"What?! Why?"

"It's for Michelle's sake. I mean, she's going through a really hard time in her life, and I don't think she can handle this. I'm sorry" the other side clicked.

Matt lowered the phone to his side, breathing heavily; he turned and flung the phone at the wall. The barer of Friendship stormed out the front door, not knowing he had been watched by two people.

"If your dad ok?" asked boy with the same wild brown hair he had inherited from his father.

"I think his girlfriend just broke up with him" Hailie replied.

"He had a girlfriend?"

"Oh, he had a girlfriend!" the redhead strongly replied.

~  
_I act like shit don't face me,  
Inside it drives me crazy.  
My insecurities could eat me alive.  
~_

Tai's child, Lance, was sprawled out on the sofa, watching some music videos on the big screen. Hailie, however, sat on the windowsill, knees pressed against her chest. While her eyes were staring out at the streets, her mind was wandering.

_When's he going to come home? He's been gone forever. What if he gets into stupid stuff again? Hailie held back a sob- she had read old articles about her father's drug addiction when he was a teenager. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up._

"Hailie, I gotta get home" informed Lance.

"Hm? Oh, ok" she got up and walked him to the door. As he walked onto the front porch, the teen turned back.

"Don't worry, your dad'll come back…" he paused. "Listen, I could call my dad and I can stay until he gets home."

"No, no. I'll be ok… really" she blinked away a tear.

"I dunno… you sure?"

"Yeah. Really Lance, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself" they shared a small laugh.

"Alright." He grabbed both her arms and kissed her good-night. "Be careful"

"I will" the child of love and friendship replied, slightly dazed.

_Oh how my diarie's gonna hear about this! She thought, knowing just the part where he grabbed her arms would take up a page. She watched him walk out of the gates and down the street- Tai and his wife lived only a block away._

An hour later, Matt returned with tear stained cheeks. He noticed a light on in her daughter's room, and inwardly kicked himself.

_How could I just storm off? Great father I am. He spitefully thought. As he pulled out his key, the front door flew open, and his daughter flew into his arms._

"Dad!" she cried.

He stared at his daughter, unsure of how to react.

"Hailie… I'm sorry" he whispered. The young teenager looked up at her father and forced a smile. "I won't do it again, really."

"Ok" was her only response, and she began hugging her father once again, tears streaming down her face.

~

But then I see my baby,  
Suddenly I'm not crazy.  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes.

~~~~

GAH! I had to upload this again because fanfiction.net made up words and took whole sentences out. *Sigh*


End file.
